khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HMcCoy/How-to: Create an Exercise Page
I have been getting some interest from different people about joining the Exercise Task Force Team and so I am writing this blog so the information is in one place. The process to create exercise pages takes a bit of work, but it helps to ensure consistency. I will describe the process to make pages first, then I will describe a couple other positions on the Exercise Task Force Team. If anyone wants a position on the Exercise Task Force Team please respond to this blog, or message me on my message wall User:HMcCoy. Creating Exercise Pages on KA Wiki If anyone would like to actually create new exercises, I have been going through these from the beginning (Early Math) and am currently part way through Algebra I (you can view my progress here.) This generally works well because then as we fill in earlier exercises, the later ones become populated and we can ensure consistent naming and category assignment. If you would like to devote yourself to a particular Mission, let me know and we can avoid running into each other in the exercises or accidentally doing the same exercises twice! The process to create an exercise page is: # Go to KA and perform the exercise until you get at least twenty correct in a row (Nice Streak) and take a screenshot of each different type of problem that appears under the exercise. # Go to that particular Mission and Exercise on KAwiki and create page. # Follow the example at Template:Exercise ##describe the exercise ##describe the individual problems ##provide at least one strategy ##provide at least one real-life application # Assign correct categories (I can explain the process if it is not clear) # Publish the result Important note if done correctly, the creation of one exercise should account for exactly one edit. In other words, to be respectful of other users everything described above (including category assignment) should be done before publishing the page. This helps to keep everyone's recent activity clean. Please don't start a page and put "coming soon" on it. If you are not ready to make an exercise page completely, there are other tasks for exercise pages that need to be done! Just let me know! Current Exercise Creators #User:Tariq Jabbar #User:TibetPrime #User:Pranavvinc3 #User:Cdragon13 #User:HMcCoy Other Positions Category Changers A Category Changer goes back and changes categories when there is a significant rename required. For example, KA eliminated Mission Foundations from the Arithmetic Math Mission and someone needed to go back and remove those categories from each other previous Mission Foundation exercises. There is no category changing currently occurring at KA, but when it comes up we are ready! Current Category Changers User:Tariq Jabbar Consistency Officers A Consistency Officer goes through the exercise pages and makes sure that they are consistent in form with the example at Template:Exercise. For example, the form of exercise pages has evolved over the months and some of the first exercise pages do not start of with the correct phrasing and many do not have a Real-life application sub-section. These will take a long time to complete, but many hands make light work! Current Consistency Officers User:Riyu-Hime User:VirusKA Category:Blog posts